Living Hell
by Godess-of-Darkness
Summary: Just a on-shot with Leon and Yuffie, hints of another couple in here, my first fanfic.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides the song "Living Hell"

One Shot Yuffie-Leon and a little bit of Cloud and Aerith

Characters might seem a little outta character.

Thoughts-

"Talking"

Flashback-

End Flashback

* * *

She just sat there, on the roof of the hotel; she didn't care if it was raining

oh no, she was lost in her thought her green shirt, shorts, scarf, and socks clung

to her body, she didn't care, she was mad, scared and hurt all she wanted to do

was to vent of some anger on some heartless, but for some reason they didn't like the

weather

At least they are smart enough to stay out of the rain and being a wet

lighting rod like me- Yuffie thought bitterly, why was she so bitter? well let's see what happened.

Flashback-

Yuffie was sitting on her bed just staring into space, and that's how Leon

found her when he walked in, from training with Cloud

"You were supposed to be at training with me and Cloud, why didn't you go?" Leon asked

in his emotionless voice,

"Because I didn't want to" Yuffie said her voice distant, her eyes held a far away look

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, again with his emotionless voice, sitting in a chair

he looked over at her noticing how she would shake once in awhile

"Nightmares... They are not usually this bad, but this one was, no is

Horrible" was her answer her voice laced with fear and pain

Now Leon wouldn't normally be concerned, but he was and would be a snowballs chance

in hell, that he showed it,

"What was it about?" he asked, Yuffie was so out of it she didn't even no he was out

of character, but she mainly replied with a

"It started out, here in this hotel room, we were packing getting ready to go

back home, than Ansem come out of know were and begged me to join him, to be his

Queen, then him and me get into a fight, than it is dark again and I see

you, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey are all dead,

all of your blood pooling around me, Then I look at my hands and there is a sword

…I was holding on to it tightly and it was bloody, I killed you guys, I then hear Ansem

laughing saying I will always belong to the darkness, I wake up after that"

"It's just a dream, children like you always have nightmares" was Leon's oh so smart reply

"I'm…just a …child!" Yuffie said in a cold voice

"Is that all I am!" She asked she didn't give him a chance to answer

"Well guess what _Leon_! I am not a child, a child would have never survived this, a child

would have killed itself by now! I've seen more people killed than you! I've seen my boyfriend Vincent die to save me! I saw my whole family die before my very eyes! I was

sixteen at the time, and now I am nineteen! And I am still a child! I am sick and tired of you putting me down! You know what Leon! I wish you were the first one to die! And to think I loved and looked up to you!" and with that said Yuffie took off running out the door .

Leon sat there Shocked –I blew it- he thought.

And next door Aerith was trying to calm and angry Cloud considering they heard Yuffie yelling, so Cloud did the only thing Cloud would do he busted the door down that joined the rooms and punched Leon in the jaw knocking him down

"I deserved that" Leon muttered getting up off the floor

"Damn straight you did! Why did you make my sister remember what had happened to her! Dang it Leon you know that perky attitude of hers is fake! She's still dealing with the pain of losing Vincent! She loves and looks up to you! And you still treat her like a child! You and I both know she's a woman now!" Cloud shouted

"Cloud hun, calm down" Aerith said "But Leon he's right you know , We know you love her, go find her and tell her" Aerith said pulling Cloud into the other room.

Leon got his gunblade and left looking for Yuffie soon as he got out it started to rain

End Flashback

That was 3hrs ago and now, Yuffie was cold, depressed and angry so she did the only thing that came to mind at the time she started to sing.

_"Locked inside my own little world  
Suddenly all my troubles have again uncurled  
I'm depressed well how else am I supposed to be  
When dark clouds swirl all around me?_

_Every cloud in sight had a silver lining  
I had a smile the sun was shining  
But now it's dipped below the horizon  
What is there left for me?_

_Life was great, life was fine  
It was like the whole world could be mine  
Now it's changed, somehow I fell  
Someone save me from this living hell_

_Although my friends they have not gone  
Sometimes life just seems all wrong  
Feelings confuse me I can't control  
What's going on inside my soul  
Now I know I can't escape  
No the temptation is too great  
I know I shouldn't but what can I do  
When life to me is oh so cruel_

_Every cloud in sight had a silver lining  
I had a smile the sun was shining  
But now it's dipped below the horizon  
What is there left for me?_

_Life was great, life was fine  
It was like the whole world could be mine  
Now it's changed, somehow I fell  
Someone save me from this living hell  
Used to look up, now I look down  
Wanna turn this whole life back around  
No hope now, yes I can tell  
Come on save me from this living hell_

_The damage is done now  
What can I say?  
There really was no other way  
Had to cope somehow  
I was easily led  
I watched satisfied as white turned to red  
Emotions were spinning round and round  
Now I've done what I did  
I think they're slowing down  
But the question where does this leave me now?  
Can I stop or will I carry on?_

_Life was great, life was fine  
It was like the whole world could be mine  
Now it's changed, somehow I fell  
Someone save me from this living hell  
Used to look up, now I look down  
Wanna turn this whole life back around  
No hope now, yes I can tell_

_Come on save me from this living hell"_

When Yuffie stopped singing she just burst into tears

"I'll save you" a gentle deep voice said behind her,

Yuffie turned around, stood up , looking at the man she hated yet loved, his clothes stuck to his body showing his rock hard muscles.

"What do you want" She spat out "Come to call me a child again!"

"No" was his answer

"Than what do you want! Didn't you torture me enough yet!" Yuffie asked her voice cold

"I want to say I'm sorry, for all the pain I've caused you" Leon said stepping closer to her

"Sorry is not going to cut it Leon" She said turning away from him

"I realize that, but I wanted to say it anyways, come back inside the hotel your going to catch a cold" Leon said

"I rather catch a cold than be anywhere near you" She said sitting down, her legs dangling over the side –Ouch- Leon thought

"Please Yuffie I don't want you to get sick" He pleaded with her,

"The great Squall Leonheart, pleading to a child? Sorry Leon, not going anywhere with you, go back inside and leave me the hell alone" She replied her voice cold and hurt

"Damn it Yuffie! I, fucking care for you! Can't you see that!" Leon shouted at her lifting her up and dragging her form the edge, hugging her,

"Don't do this Leon, stop playing with my heart" Yuffie said struggling out of his grasp he only held on tighter

" Damn it! I love you, I only called you a child because I was afraid to get close to you because I was afraid to lose you!" he shouted

"Well guess what you are right, you just lost me" with that said she was about to jump off the roof but what he said stooped her.

"I care for you more than the world, I love you, and if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, than I will leave you alone forever" when Yuffie didn't say anything or turn around, Leon with his head down walked away.

"Leon wait!" Yuffie shouted walking towards him, when she caught up to him, she forced him to turn around , she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, Leon was shocked but soon returned the kiss, her arms going around his neck, his arms going around her waist pulling her closer, Leon finally took control of the kiss, his tongue going around her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she gladly let him in, there tongues fighting for dominance, Leon explored ever part of her mouth , they finally parted for much needed air, and at the same time the both said "I love you" with that said the both took another breathtaking kiss, the rain finally stopped and everything was finally right in the world.

* * *

The End 

Well there you have it my first fanfic...please review i just want to know what you think

Thank-You


End file.
